Before the Clans
by Melody Calls
Summary: What happens when previous pride of cats come to take back there land? Just when the clans got there. What will the leaders do to change their minds?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Smokefoot ran beside the large dog constantly glancing up to check his wound.

"We should get that fixed, Coaltail" she was afraid it would get infected.

The German shepherd looked down "why?"

The gray tabby rolled her eyes "it's going to get infected."

"I doubt that from a badger wound" he snorted.

They trotted in quietness. Prey scents filled their noses, greenery filled their sight, and the soft moss felt nice against their sore pads.

They were going back to check the old territory. They left because uprights were cutting a hole in the ground.

"Do you think there done?" Smokefoot looked back up at Coaltail.

"Hmm… I don't know. I never had an opinion on it."

"There's the moor land. Or should we check the forest?"

"Forest is where the hole is and where we lived the most. We should check there first."

"Okay."

The pair picked up the speed to get there before dust. The blue horizon only gave them a few more risings of sun before the gave way to white disk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, I'm so tired" Smokefoot complained.

"There's a shady tree over there" Coletail nodded his head toward it.

Smokefoot yawned "sure", she curled herself up at the base. Coletail curled around her, keeping her warm in chilly air.

* * *

A paw poked Smokefoot in the stomach and she leaped to her paws, bristling.

"You are in ThunderClan territory. You must come with us." A dark brown tabby tom hissed.

"ThunderClan? This is FirePride's land" Smokefoot snarled. She could sense Coletail coming.

"Dog!" A white she-cat's green eyes widened in alarm.

Coletail's head come threw the braken.

"Smokefoot are you-" he began to growl when he saw the other cats.

"Coletail relax... for now" Smokefoot lashed her tail.

"You hang with dogs?" A golden brown tabby tom asked.

"You don't?" she shot back.

"Can you come with us?" The same tabby tom asked.

Smokefoot looked at Coletail, he gave a small flick of his ear as a yes single.

"Sure" Smokefoot raised her head to show she was going willingly.

**So what do you think?**

**My third Fanfic. I love to excise my mind with writing.**

**If I don't the wacko part of my mind takes over. And it loves messing my vocal cords.**

**:}**

**-Melody Calls**


	3. Chapter 3

The one they called Dustpelt had to go first to warn them. Smokefoot sat outside with Coaltail and the other three cats Brackenfur, Whitewing, and Sorreltail, she had joined later. A flame red ginger walked out of the hole on the bracken.

"Greetings" he dipped his head. She knew he wanted her state her name.

"Smokefoot" she held out her paw.

He looked at it.

"You shake it" Coaltail replied.

The ginger held out his paw to.

"My name is Firestar, leader of ThunderClan."

"Leader? Who's your alpha?" Smokefoot questioned.

"He is, Smokefoot" Coaltail whispered into her ear.

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Strange ways. I'm from FirePride."

"And you are?" Firestar nodded towards the large dog.

"Coaltail. A pleasure to meet you" he also held out his paw.

The ginger was hesitant to shake it but did so in the end.

"Shall we talk in my den?" he asked.

I looked at Coaltail. He flicked his ears, yes.

"Do you have a second entrance for him" Smokefoot asked.

"Afraid not. Do you mind waiting out here well we make one?"

"It's fine" Coaltail laid down.

"See you later" Smokefoot whispered.

As she walked across the camp she kept getting curious and wary glances. Even the kits had stopped playing to watch her. Firestar and Smokefoot had leaped up on highrock and crossed to his den.

"Are you hungry, Smokefoot?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Why have you come to ThunderClan?"

"The question is: why is ThunderClan on FirePride's land?" Smokefoot shot back.

"When did FirePride leave the forest?"

"60 white disks ago."

"White disks? Do you mean the moon?"

"Moon?"

"The white circle in the sky."

"Call it what you wish" she shrugged.

"Why did you leave?"

"This is a lot of questions."

"Apologizes. Ask me what you wish" he said.

"When did you come to the forest?"

"Hmmm... a while ago."

"Why did you come?"

"Twolegs were cutting and ruining are previous land."

"That's why we left. They were cutting the hole that you live in now."

"Interesting."

"Firestar?" a she-cat voice questioned.

"Yes, Sandstorm?" Firestar responded.

"May I come in?"

"Yes."

"The other cats are getting anxious."

"Hmmm... are you sure you are not hungry, Smokefoot?"

"If want me to eat just say it so" Smokefoot stood.

"Your choice."

"Sure."

They lead her out of the den an down to fresh-kill pile.


End file.
